Gravity
by Cymoril Avalon
Summary: Mokuba watches Shizuka as his older brother tutors her, and reflects upon how pretty she is. Light, fluffy, sort of onesided.


Pairing - Mokuba/Shizuka

Rating - Eh...G. Maybe PG, since the mind of an eleven-year-old boy isn't exactly clean.

Notes - Request fic from Wendy. Did it to prove I can not only write something fluffy, but I can get into an eleven-year-old boy's head. Not a very useful talent, let me tell you.

* * *

She's really very pretty when she concentrates like that. I don't think Nii-sama notices. Then again, I don't think he notices much of anything if it's not work-related, even when we're at the arcade or the zoo. I sometimes wonder if he will one day get his cell phone and laptop surgically implanted in his body.

…that's kind of gross.

But yes, she's adorable when she's studying, doubly so when she doesn't have a clue what is going on. It's a shame, really, for such beauty to go unappreciated, so admiring her is the least I can do.

Nii-sama is a surprisingly good tutor. He wasn't pleased when I suggested he switch occupations and become a teacher, but I think he really has a flair for it. I'm not sure why he agreed to help her in the first place – not only does he hate math, but he hates her brother with a passion, though I don't understand why – but I am not going to complain. She's much easier on the eyes than my smelly old bodyguards.

I think Nii-sama noticed me looking at her. He's looking now, too, while she chews on the end of her pen obliviously. She has such endearing little habits, and as I watch her, I can't help but wonder where else she could be nibbling right now…

Uh-oh. Nii-sama's blushing and throwing me funny looks. Can he really read my mind, like he told me a few nights ago when he magically knew that I not only hadn't finished my History homework, but I hadn't eaten my entire dinner? How could he really expect me to _want_ to eat broccoli? I'd much rather have the chocolate cake our chef made for dessert.

…she's looking at me, and smiling, and when did the room get so warm? She has such a pretty smile, so warm and open and innocent and sweet and…if Nii-sama really could read my mind, he'd be asking if I swallowed a thesaurus. Then he'd be proud that I knew what a thesaurus was.

It's almost time for her to go, which means it's almost time for our weekly ritual. I always walk her down the driveway to the cab and wish her well. Every single time, I try to muster up the courage to ask her out – nothing hardcore, just ice cream or bumper cars or maybe a little romp in my bed – but every time my mouth goes dry and I lose my nerve. I am not sure if Nii-sama would approve, but I'm quite sure he doesn't approve of the female gender in general, so I'm not too concerned.

There she goes, packing up her things and thanking Nii-sama in that gentle voice of hers. He's still blushing, though it looks like she doesn't notice it, thankfully. That might have been awkward, considering Nii-sama almost never blushes, at least where other people can see. I've caught him blushing while staring at Mai's ample bosom, but that's neither here nor there. Shizuka's not so well-endowed, but I think she's much prettier.

…why did Nii-sama just wink at me like that? I'm growing very worried.

Shizuka is waiting for me. Her cab should be here in fifteen minutes, so we will have some time to chat down at the end of our driveway. Then again, it might take the entire fifteen minutes just to get to the road. I'd considered in the past having our driver take us to the end of the driveway, but then, wouldn't it make sense for him to just drive her home? But Nii-sama wouldn't hear of it, nor would she, so I never pursued it.

Though being alone with her in the back of our limo…

She smells nice, up close. Light and flowery. My palms are sweaty, so I have to wipe them on my pants when she extends her own. She likes holding hands when we walk down the driveway, though she's never explained why. Maybe she likes me.

…maybe…

Taking a deep breath, I decide that today is the day. So what if she's a few years older than me? She's pretty and I'm awesome. It's a perfect match.


End file.
